Accidental Kiss
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: OKay i just thought i should let everyone know, this is based on the OVA of Saber Marionette J! lol okay? thanks for the reviews though!


**okay this is a new fanfic called "Accidental Kiss" I guess I am suppose to say that I don't own Saber Marionette J so 'I don't own SMJ" anyway this is another Otaru x Lime fanfic so beware!!! this takes place during the OVA in the episode where Lorelei tells everyone about Puberty and when a girl matures lol but I added a twist since I think Marine messed up that very special part you know what im talking about . lol here we go....**

Otaru was looking around at the 6 marionettes sitting down facing him and Tiger just sitting there still with her maiden circuit crashed. Lorelei had just finished telling them about her theory of Marine's problem saying that it was Puberty or maturity.

"When a girl becomes a woman, for some unknown reason a girl's heart becomes very unstable male behavior or sometimes boy's themselves. Cause great confusion and fear in fact a girl can become very sensitive to a boy she has feelings for......most girls learn about these feelings as they fall in and out of love with boys. And then finally they find one true love."

At this time Otaru was curious he didn't know about this "True Love" so he started to look around at his marionettes to see how they would react.....Bloodberry and Cherry were silent repeating words staring at Lorelei. Luchs, and Panther, were just in shocked and seemed to replay the words in there head but Lime......she held onto her heart and was looking at....him! 

"Lime......"Otaru whispered.

"what about you have you found your one true love yet Lorelei?" said Lime

"Ohhhh.....umm no" responded Lorelei.

After the conversation everyone started to head home.

Otaru was up in front when while walking with Marine Lime kept repeating Lorelei's words." most girls learn about these feelings as they fall in and out of love with boys" Without knowing Lime started to stretch out her hands as seeming to reach for Otaru as though she might loose them.

Yet Otaru turned around as if he knew and Lime pulled back blushing nervously.

Lorelei saw this and knew." Lime and Otaru hmmmm."

Later when everyone was sitting down Cherry served dinner Otaru moved his hand to get the soy sauce and so did Lime when there hands met Lime pulled back fast and became very quiet questioning her actions while Otaru was confused and everyone else feeling uneasy. Bloodberry stood up and asked .

"hey what's with all the gloomy faces?"

Panther agreed "Hey I know why don't we all have a party!"

at this point Hanagata came out in a white 'dove" like outfit and a face cheering on for a party but easily Bloodberry and Panther shoved him inside of a drawer. Cherry soon after started making jokes and no one laughed.

Now everyone was getting ready for bedtime so everyone started to change Lime was taking off her clothes when Otaru thinking about what Lorelei said earlier and now thinking if Lime had the same problem too looked at her Lime saw this and rapidly covered herself...

"Otaru...pervert "she said under her breath.

Otaru immediately got up and left. Lime was wondering why she said that and so where the others." why did I say that was I embarrassed because Otaru was looking at me?"

Otaru went outside "Why did Lime say that? It's not like I haven't seen her clothes before.."

And at that point the feelings grew and there hearts started to beat as one. Hanagata came out quickly but got punched by Bloodberry back to where he was He was wearing a ninja outfits Everyone was sleeping now except for Otaru and Lime.

Lime was thinking "what's wrong with me don't I like him anymore?"

then Otaru I haven't changed at all so why doesn't she like me anymore...it's bad enough with Marine but now Lime...."

"my chest hurts......."

"My chest hurts............." and at that moment they both moved in there bed and there hands met.

At first Lime was scared but then she decided that it was warm so she kept her hand there...Otaru was scared to take it away at hurting Lime's feelings so he kept it there and with that they held each other's hands under Luchs came and jumped on Otaru making him get up dragging Lime along with him. Cherry and Bloodberry saw this and yelled at him furiously so Otaru was scar ed and let go.

Lime looked at her hand and whispered" Otaru.."

Marine watched and as the girls fought the next day came.

Everyone was eating breakfast and Otaru was completely asleep Lime's heart started to react a little more and Marine watched on....they both went for the soy sauce but this time Otaru just got up and left for work. AS he left Bloodberry, Cherry and Luchs all set out to win Otaru's heart. Lime and Marine just sat there while Panther was just confused.

Later on while Lime was doing the laundry she held Otaru's clothes close and marine confronted her.

"Lime.....Lime I thought you were the same but your not like me you don't hate men like I do......there is something different..." Marine said

"Every time Otaru looks into my eyes or touches my hand it's soo strange my chest hurts and I don't know what else to do but avoid him Ohhhh but now when he sees me he just looks the other way or walks away and preteens he doesn't see me anymore and it really hurts because I do love him. and want to be with him forever and ever"

"what so great about him Lime?"

"because he's Otaru and I love Otaru!!!!"

"Love?"

"yeah when I feel Otaru's warmth I know everything is going to be ok and I feel happy"

"You feel that way because he's your master?'

"No not exactly...I love him for who he is that's all and im a lot happier when Otaru and I are together."

"ohh.....I understand..."

Otaru was laying by the water on the grass he was very confused about Puberty and was sure that if Lime was going to be like this for a long time he wouldn't like it very much.

Otaru came back home only to be meted by a scary Cherry and then Panther, Luchs, and Bloodberry came down wearing only Bikinis and asking Otaru to tough it.

"don't you want to try mines for firmness Otaru?"

"try mines first!"

Cherry stepped in "Get those vulgar things away from him!!!!"

Panther said coolly "Oh get back in the kitchen!"

Cherry started to cry "Take that back!" Otaru try to stop her but she elbowed him in the face.

Once Otaru got back up he started to get away from all the commotion and at the same time Marine and Lime where coming down the stairs and heading towards Otaru. Otaru slipped and fell onto of her falling into a surprise yet wonderful kiss. They stood there for a while and started to blush but then Marine and the other's went crazy. Marine started to run around breaking through the doors destroying everything in sight. Everyone tried to catch up to her but they couldn't she ran far away.

Lime started to walk ahead. "ummm" still blushing but not letting anyone see." I'll find her!" and she ran off.

Otaru was still in shock while everyone was debating about Marine's power and the kiss. Otaru went to follow the two Marionettes.

After searching for about 10 minuets Lime found Marine just outside the forest.

"Marine....."Lime walked up top her as Marine fell to the ground 'I hate men.......I hate them"

"Marine...."

"You kissed him Lime..." She brought her head up quickly "YOU KISSED HIM!!!"

"Marine...he slipped I am sure....."Otaru saw them and started to hide himself behind a store. "I am sure Otaru didn't mean to fall on me....or kiss me....Marine it was an accident. But even though Marine you shouldn't hate them! they are humans they are the only type of humans. Besides Lorelei. On Terra 2 that live here....they have done nothing to you Marine give them a chance..."

"You said.....you said you loved him. Do you still feel that way? "Marine got up

Otaru was really interested he wanted to cut in and say how he felt about the kiss but he was cut off when Lime spoke again...

"Of course!!! !"Lime said happily

"Lime?"

"Yeah.. Of course I still Love Otaru.. I love him with all my heart...I will risk my life for Otaru.. And In know he would do the same for me and you too Marine in a heart beat....give him a chance...please?"

Otaru was really touched every word Lime just said was true he loved them but never told them he would never want anyone to get hurt.....especially Lime....

"Alright "Marine said. Lime grew a big smile on her face and Otaru nodded. "One thing though....Lime you say you will risk your life for him?....are you sure he will risk his life for you....are you sure he loves you that much?"

Lime was stunned no one really asked her this but she knew the answer easily..."I might not be correct and it might be just a belief but I truly believe that he does love me as much as I love him.......love for an eternity."

Otaru looked at Lime she was soo beautiful he wanted to kiss her again. he didn't really show it but that kiss was everything to him even though it was by accident it was the best accident that had ever happen to him...besides waking her up in the first place....he loved her entirely. He loved everything about her. her innocence her sweetness her devoted love to him...everything....he was taken out of his train of thought when Marine replied.

"ok Lime let's go back home!!!!! Lime jumped up and headed home not once noticing Otaru listened to everything she said.

as they started to walk Otaru decided "once I get home I'm going to tell Lime how I really feel' and with that Otaru started to walk home with a big smile on his face.

later Otaru did tell her and in the near future.....................

sorry guys but that's it I know it was short but hey that's how it goes I hope you liked it your going to have to come up with your own future for them e-mail me your thoughts if you want at 


End file.
